Facing the Truth
by Otaku1232123
Summary: Claire Elric comes home after years of traveling. She see's the ashes of her old home and goes to granny's. Ed and Al come home and have no clue who she is. Claire, who wished they remembered her runs away. Ed works hard to find his Homunculus sister. Requested by Claire Elric!
1. Chapter 1

This was a request from the super amazing Claire Elric. I hope you like it and it should be long. Hope you all like it! Sorry that it is short tho...

* * *

Claire walked the dirt road that she hadn't seen in many years. She walked up the path that was now covered in patched of green. The path she was taking wasn't used often anymore but she didn't know. Once Claire looked up from the dirt below her feet she almost cried. Her old home was now just a burnt pile on the ground. She knew it was gone but didn't want to believe it was true.

"You idiots. What if dad came back!" She whispered to herself. A single tear streamed down her face. Claire turned around with her bag on her shoulder. She had hoped her old home was still there but what dad said was true. Its gone. Claire started walking back down the path to her second destination. She put her normal fake smile on as she saw the sign for the 'Rockbell Automail'.

Claire walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She was greeted by granny Pinako.

"Well hello Claire! How long has it been?" Pinako said with a grin.

"Winry! Come hear." She yelled and invited the girl in. Winry walked downstairs to see someone she hasn't seen in many years.

"Claire!" She said and ran into a hug. Claire was smiling at her old friend. Once all the hello's were done they sat down to tea.

"Hey granny, Can i stay in a room. I'll take the attic." Claire says with a wide grin.

"Sure you can. It's all yours." Granny says. Claire nods and walks up the the attic. She placed her bag down on the bed that was up there. She smiled at the memories she had. Claire unpacked and sat in her room. She 'fell asleep' early and was left alone for a wile.

Claire was deep in thought the entire night. She stood up and got out of bed around eight A.M. She herd a little noise outside and looked out the small window.

She saw Ed and Al walking up the path to Granny's house. She smiled when she saw them. She watched how Winry walked out and tackled them both to the ground. Claire ran downstairs to see them. She stopped at the door when Ed and Al were helping Winry up off the ground. Ed looked over to see her. He still had a smile on hes face from Winry's tackle.

"Hey Edward. Hey Alphonse" She said with a smile. Ed looked confused by his reaction.

"Do we be any chance know you?" Ed asked. at that question. Claire's heart broke. She had horror on her face and turned around and went back to her room.

She didn't know why she had all these feelings. 'Weren't Homunculi not supposed to had feelings?' She asked herself. She stood up and locked the door so no one could get in. She sat on the bed and cried. She didn't know what to do so she just sat on her bed.

Days have passed and she didn't move from her spot. Many times Ed, Al, Winry, and Pinako tried to get her to come out of her room. No one would get her out.

One day Ed, Al, and Winry were drinking tea when they heard a scream. They heard something break and Ed dashed up the stairs. Ed noticed the door was locked and tried to break it down. After a few tried he got it to open. He walked in to see the room trashed. The bed was flipped and cloths were everywhere. The last things he noticed were the window broken and a journal on the floor.

Ed picked up the journal and flipped to the most resent one. It read.

"I don't understand. How can they forget me. They are my brothers so how can they forget? I love them and I don't know why. Aren't Homunculi not supposed to have feelings? Maybe Hohenheim would know."

Ed gasped and read the date. It was yesterday. Ed fell to the floor on his knees and winced at the flashback.

_"Claire, lets go catch bugs at the pond!" Ed called to his sister._

_"Sure Ed! Hey Alphonse wanna come?" Claire asked her other brother/_

_"Sure! I wanna catch a frog!"_

Ed gasped as he remembered everything.

"Ed, are you okay?" Al asked.

"Claire... is our... sister!"

* * *

Claire: That was different. Why am I a spazz?

Otaku: Thats what Claire Elric requested you do!

Claire Elric: Ya other Claire Elric! I asked Otaku to do this/

Ed: Dont fight with my sister. She may be a Homunculus but i love her. Oh wait... NOW I HAVE TWO HOMUNCULUS SIBLINGS!

Al: It will all be okay Nii-san.

Winry: Awww is the shorty upset

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL! I'LL TAKE ALL YOUR WRENCHES AND HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH THEM THEN YOU WILL BE SHORT!

Otaku: Al would you be so kind?

Al: Otaku1232123 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Otaku: Thanks Al. *takes Winry's wrench and beats Ed.*


	2. Chapter 2

"Nii-san, Nii-san!" Al yelled. Ed was waking up. He realized where he was. Im granny Pinako's attic. He looked around a little confused but remembered.

"Our sister... She is our sister Al" Ed said, still clinging to the journal. Ed stood up.

"She did look a lot like you Ed. Besides her hair. All she was wearing was a short black dress and black flats. Wont she get cold?" Al commented. Ed stood up and flipped through the small book some more.

"She is a Homunculus too. But, how can she grow?" Ed asked Al. Al shrugged and sighed. Ed looked around the room to see if she left any clue on were she ran too.

Ed looked around but found only cloths and scattered papers with drawings. Ed sat on her bed and thought.

'Why didn't I remember her. She is my sister!' Ed thought. He looked down and saw the drawings. He picked up the small stack and flipped threw them. He saw him and Al a lot. She clearly remembered them and every feature of them. The scars on there arms, there smiles, and Even the way they sat and read there books at night.

Ed looked through the last two and paused. He saw the house they all lived in. Every detail was exact down to the small scuff on the door. Ed got up and looked out the broken window. He looked over the country side and thought. When his wondering eye met were the roof of there old house would of shown over he hill, he gasped. He saw the roof of his burned down house. Ed was speechless and ran downstairs.

"Im going to take a walk" Ed said and walked out of the house with no other words. He walked the old path that led to there house. When he got there he almost fell to his knees. The house was still up like he never burned it down. Tears fell from his eyes when he saw the door open and his mom walked out.

"Edward, you have gotten so big! How about Alphonse? Were is he?" Trisha asked with a smile. Edward started sobbing in his hands and got up and ran to her. His eyes were closed when he fell. He opened his eyes to see the old pile of burnt wood. Ed gasped and backed away. A fresh wave of tears fell from his cheeks to the dirt. Ed got up and ran to the stream a quarter mile away. He wiped the tears from his cheeks but they were replaced by more.

'Why did I see mom? I saw her and she was gone. I heard her voice. It sounded so sweat like when i was a kid.' Ed thought as he ran. He finally got to the stream and sat down. Tears still fell off his face when he started singing. He sang the song he thought of when his mom died. He made it up after the transmutation took Al from him. His voice rang clear through the tears.

"How can I repay you brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive  
Clinging to the past I shed our blood  
and shattered you chance to live

Tho I knew the laws I payed no heed  
How can I return your wasted breath  
What I did not know has cost you dear  
For there is no cure for death

Beautiful mother, soft and sweat  
one you were gone we were not complete  
Back through the years we reached for you  
Alas twas not meant to be

And how can i make amends  
for all that I took from you  
I led you with hopeless dreams  
My brother I was a fool

Don't cry for the past now brother mine  
Nether you nor I are free from blame  
nothing can erase the things we did  
For the path we took was the same

Beautiful mother, soft and sweat  
one you were gone we were not complete  
Back through the years we reached for you  
Alas twas not meant to be

My dreams made me blind and mute  
I long to return to that time  
I fallowed without a word  
My brother the fault is mine

So were do we go from here  
And how to forget and forgive  
Whats gone if forever lost  
now all we can do is live"

Ed finished with tears still falling form his chin. He sat there humming to himself to calm down. He looked back at a noise to see Claire. She had a tear on her cheek. Ed stood up and ran to her. He wanted to say sorry for forgetting her but once he came in a few feet, She disappeared. Ed fell to his knees and sobbed even more.

'Why is this happening? Why am I seeing things now!' Ed thought. He got up and started walking to granny's house with one thing on his mine.

'Im going to find Claire and make things right'

* * *

Otaku: Sorry its a short chapter, I have a lot going on.

Edward: I like that song!

Alphonse: Do i help find my baby sister?

Otaku: You will have to see!

Claire: I show up once in this with a tear on my cheek. WHAT THE HE**

*Ed grabs her mouth with his metal hand*

Edward: Now baby sister isn't supposed to use those words.

Claire: Fine!

Alphonse: Oh my.

Otaku: How about... Yui Mustang does the end!

Yui Mustang (Random Guest Star!) Otaku does not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Claire Elric, or Brothers.

Edward (In a whisper): Wow she is short.

Yui Mustang: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEEK WHO CANT EVEN PICK UP A PENCIL POUCH!

Otaku: Well goodbye, Hoped you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Ed arrived at Granny's house panting with tears on his cheeks. He ran inside to find Al, who was sitting on the couch with a book.

"Al-Alphonse" Ed panted. Al turned around and gasped. Ed had tears on his cheeks that still flowed down. He had a rip in his pants and his cloths were covered in ashes.

"Nii-san what happened to you?" Al asked and put the book down. Ed, still panting, spoke softly.

"I... saw... mom." Ed said, catching his breath. Al's eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'you saw mom'?" Al asked, a little confused.

"I was up stairs looking out the window, and- and I saw our old house. I went for a walk and it was still up like it never burnt it! Mom walked out the door and she spoke to me. I swear she was there Al. I ran to her and fell into an ash pile. I was crying and- and I ran to the river. I sat there and when i looked back I saw Claire! I ran to hug her and tell her I was sorry and she disappeared!" Ed rambled through tears.

Al, shocked, tried to calm his brother down. "Ed, its okay. We will find her. I promise." Al said trying to say calmly.

Ed was shaking with tears on his face. Winry walked in the room and stood shocked.

"Ed, what happened?" She asked stepping forward more. Ed, still shaking, spoke softly.

"I...saw...out...mom" Ed mumbled, whipping tears from his face.

"Thats not possible Ed" She said with a little concern in her voice. Ed looked up with pleading eyes.

"I saw her!" Ed almost shouted at the girl. Al grabbed his arm when he saw Ed start to fall. Al got Ed up to his room and put him in his bed. Ed curled up under his blankets, still crying.

Ed walked out of the shower whipping off his arm. It had been two sense Claire had run away from them. Ed had stopped crying after a day. Him and Al were going to go out in search of Claire. They packed everything they needed and headed out. Saying goodbye to Winry and Pinako the two went to the train station.

Once there they asked the men if they saw her.

"Did you see this girl two days ago?"

"Ya. Why?" The worker asked.

"She is my sister. Where did she go?" Ed asked with more urgency.

"Ya, she took a train headed to Central." The man said. Ed and Al got on the first train to central they saw.

Central City

"Have you seen this girl?" Ed asked a man working.

"Ya. When she left, she left this note addressed to 'Edward' and said if Edward comes to give it to him." He said, holding the letter.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Ed yelled and grabbed the letter. He ripped it open to read it.

"_Dear Edward and Alphonse._

_I can't believe that you have forgotten me. I remembered you for all these years. If you are reading this you have made it to Central and you remember me now. To bad its to late. It will take a lot to make this up. Don't forget me again please._

_Love Claire."_

Ed and Al stared at it dumbfounded.

"Where did she go!" Al said a little upset.

"She mentioned something about underground."

Once the two heard that they ran. The two made it to the underground city as fast as they possible could. Ed pulled the door open with full force, breaking the hinges. Al ran in after Ed. The two winded in halls until the entire underground city was in view.

"CLAIRE!" Ed yelled. His voice echoing off the walls. Ed jumped off the edge and landed on a building 20 feet below Al. Ed took off without Al.

"SEARCH THE EAST SIDE!" Ed yelled and headed West. Al did as said and ran off. Ed ran until he came to a wall. He turned around to see Envy. (Reminder that Envy ripped out his own stone and killed himself. *Brotherhood*)

"H-how?" Ed asked, a little choke got his voice. Envy smirked and ran to Ed. Ed took off with Envy after him.

"Hey pipsqueak! I gotta tell you something. She isn't hear." Envy said. Ed dropped the short remark and stopped.

"What do you mean? WHERE IS CLAIRE!" Ed yelled with tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, she stopped hear a while ago. Go to the city hall. A message will be there." Envy said and disappeared. Ed looked in shock.

"ALPHONSE, GO TO CITY HALL!" Ed shouted and started running to the center of the city. Al stood on the steps waiting for him.

"What is it Nii-san?" Al asked, then noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Fallow me." Ed said and ran into the building.

Ed saw a letter on the reception desk.

_"If you made it hear Edward saw Envy. You are on my tracks and that is good. I'm still upset at you, even tho homunculi shouldn't have feelings. This journey will continue until I forgive. Look where a flame will ignite._

_~Claire"_

"You saw Envy. but he is dead." Al said.

"I know." Ed said a little upset. He looked into Al's eyes with concern.

'Man when it comes to family Ed turns into a Marshmellow' Al thought. He wasn't sure he could handle marshmellow Ed.

* * *

Otaku: So how did I do?

Claire: Why so short?

Otaku: I do have a life besides writing you know!

Envy: WHY DIDNT I KILL HIM!

*Yui walks in and hits his head*

Yui: Hey im back and helpin from now on!

Edward to Alphonse in a whisper: hey shorty's back.

Yui: Edward please come hear.

*Ed walks to Yui*

Ed: "What are you going to do to me?"

Otaku: Before Yui beats the crap out of Ed lets go!

Yui: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT SHE CANT SEE OVER THE COUNTER! *punches Ed*

Otaku: too late.

Everyone but Yui and Ed: BBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry if it is late... been busy with stuff. it may be short.

* * *

"A flame... Roy!" Al said with a grin. Ed didn't respond but started walking. Al fallowed him out the way they came. Ed went strait to the central office. When he walked i the part. (remember how father destroyed most of it.) "Roy Mustang. Is he hear?"Ed asked as he walked up to the Secretary.

"Roy is in the hospital right now. You can find him there." She said with a smile. Ed turned around with a wave of his hand. Al walked with him to the hospital. Ed walked right into Roy's room and spoke.

"Roy, has anyone given you something?" Ed asked. Al wasn't given chance to talk.

"No. Right now Hawkeye is my eyes. If i got anything it would be with her. She is sleeping in one of the nap rooms if you want to talk to her." Roy said. Before another word was spoken Ed was gone. He walked to the nap room area. He looked into the rooms and knocked on Hawkeyes door.

"Come in." She said. Ed walked in with a worried look.

"Riza, did you get anything addressed to me. The girl's name is Claire?" Ed said. Riza looked up and smiled.

"She knew you would come didn't she. So who is Claire?" Riza asked while looking into the bag she had.

"She is my sister." Ed said. Riza froze and looked at Ed.

"You two have a sister?" She said in shock. Ed and Al nodded at the same time. We forgot about her because we havent seen her in many years.

"Oh. Well here is the note she left." Riza said and handed Ed the envelope. He ripped it open to see what she had left.

_"Ed, you have found our little spark. I feel a little better but am still upset. Fine the next note with the Ice Queen._

_~Claire"_

"Ice?" Al asked. Riza looked confused by Al's statement. Ed looked up and grabbed Al's arm.

"Lets go Al. Thank you Riza." Ed said and dragged Al out into the hall.

"Do you know where to look?" Al asked, still being dragged.

"Ya. And I need my Automail that I got when we went to Briggs. We are visiting Armstrong again Al." Ed said.

The two made it to the train station and got on the train to Resenbool. Ed didn't want to go, but he had to get his Automail before he went to Briggs.

* * *

Otaku: Sorry for the short chapter. Im sad at how short it is...

Ed: Is fine. At least im not a marshmellow anymore.

Al: Yes you are.

*Ed goes to hit Al*

Yui: You hit him and Ill hit you

Ed: Fine!

Otaku: Scar, would you like to do the End?

*Scar walks out of no were.*

Scar: Sure

Ed, Yui, and Al: SHREEK!

Scar: Otaku1232123 does not own Ed, Al, or I.

Otaku: T-T Didnt mean it like that. I ment all of Fullmetal Alchemist.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward and Alphonse walk up the path to Granny's house. Ed sighed and knew he was going to get a wrench in the head for going to Briggs on short notice.

"Granny, Winry." AL called as he walked in the house. Winry ran up to them with concern on her face.

"Did you find her?" She asked and grabbed Ed's hand. Ed shook his head no and sighed.

"We have to go to Briggs. Can i please have my win*Ting!*"

"Why do you have to go to Briggs?" She yelled. Ed sat up and sighed.

"Claire is leaving us a path of notes to fallow. She mentioned the Ice Queen. Also known as Oliviar Armstrong. Head of Briggs." Ed said and stood up.

"Can I please have my Automail that I use there so I don't freeze?" Ed asked. Winry pouted and walked into her work area. She grabbed the case and flipped it open.

"I need measurements Ed. So get over here." Ed walked over and sat down. She worked on his Automail all night while Ed thought.

* * *

"Be safe Ed. You to Al. We will see you soon." Winry waved to Ed and Al, who were heading out to Briggs. Ed turned back to see tears streak her face. Ed sighed. He has left so many times before and saw her cry so much, he hoped this was the last time he left for long. Ed and Al walked to the train station.

"Well Al, Lets go freeze." Ed said and climbed onto the train. The train took off and headed to central. At central they switched trains.

"Oh dear god. We are going to freeze." Ed mumbled. He looked over to Al and spoke again. "Oh ya. You don't even know how cold it is there. You haven't been there with your body. Good luck not freezing." Ed said. Al smiled a little.

Sitting on the train they stared out the window. It grew darker by the minute and the amount of snow on the ground rose. Ed pulled on his winter pants and jacket. Al did the same. When the train stopped they put on there hats and gloved and got off.

"We have to walk from here" Ed said and swung his case over his shoulder. Al did the same and started walking down a road to a small building. The Inn was open and warm.

The two walked in and to the counter. "Can we have a room please?" Ed asked with Al behind him. The man behind the desk nodded and took Ed's money. A loud crash made Ed and Al turn. A vase was on the ground in pieces. The few people in the lobby looked confused. The man handed Ed the key and walked over to the mess.

"Let me get that." Al said and transmuted the vase back to normal.

"Oh, so your alchemists. Good thing. I didn't want to clean that" The man said Ed and Al walked to there room and fell into the bed. Falling asleep once there heads hit the pillow.

She picked at her food with her fork as the door opened at the Inn. She didn't bother looking up and moved the potatoes again.

"Can we have a room please?" A familiar voice asked. Claire looked up to see the back of Ed and Al's head. She tried to get up to hide but stumbled. She fell into a vase and ran before it hit the floor.

From behind a plant, Claire watched Al transmute it back to normal and placed it back on the stand. Ed and Al walked to there room and Claire came out of hiding.

Quickly finishing her food she went to her room.

"Night Al." She heard from the room next to hers. She sighed. 'I didn't expect them to come this fast. Good thing I already got into Briggs and to Oliviar.' Claire thought as she packed her few things and returned her key. Men tried to stop her from walking out into the snow with only a dress on but she did anyway.

'I have to get out of here by morning.' She thought and walked into the train station.

"When is the next train coming here?" Claire asked with a smile.

"Three days." The man said and went back to the phone.

Claire sighed and walked out. She walked the path to Briggs and came to a cave she saw earlier that day. She walked into it to find a pile of wood. She set her stuff down and pulled out a small blanket. She can't sleep so she sat on the cave floor for hours.

"Ed, lets stop in that cave. We already went to Briggs and Oliviar is doing something for now." Al said from outside the cave. Claire put out her small fire and put her blanket back into the case she had. She ran to the back of the cave and hid. Foot steps sounded and echoed in the cave.

"Al, look at this. Coals, and they are hot still." Ed said. He knew he didn't see anyone leave.

"Fallow me Al." Ed said and started walking farther in the cave. Claire started to worry and crawled farther in a hole she discovered. Ed walked by her and looked around. Claire had to distract them so she used her power.

"Boys. Why are you out here. Its freezing." A women said. Ed turned around to see his mom. Al did the same and started crying.

"MOM!" Al shouted and ran to her. Ed stood frozen in shock. Al hugged her and Trisha hugged back.

Claire had no idea people could touch her nightmares but this proves it.

"Oh Al." Trisha said and patted her head. Ed ran to her finally and hugged her with Al.

"Boys, please let go." She said. Sobbing Ed and AL let go of there mom and she vanished. Al completely lost it and waled. Ed picked him up.

"Lets go back to Briggs Al. I think we could use the warmth." Ed said and walked with Al out of the cave. Claire sighed as the tears streaked her face.

"Who is it! This had better be important!" A women called to the people knocking on her door. Ed and Al walked into the office. The boys walked up to the desk as the chair turned around. A blond haired women with blue eyes smirked at the sight. "Ed, Al" She spoke softly. The boys had one thought in there heads.

_'Ice Queen'_

* * *

Otaku: How do you boys like it?

Ed: AH HA HA HA HA ICE QUEEN. THATS GOOD!

Al: That is funny. Can I have a pop-tart?

Oliviar: NO!

Otaku: Yes you can Al.

Oliviar: But...

Otaku: I' the Fuhrer of this book. My orders go over yours.

Oliviar: Fine.

Claire: Sorry Ed and Al for making you cry. I needed you to go.

Ed and Al: *Glare but with smiles*

Oliviar: Hey Otaku, Can I have a pop-tart too?

Otaku: As long as you end this chapter

Oliviar: Otaku1232123 does not own fullmetal Alchemsit. Hey, where is Yui?

Yui: Im down here...

Oliviar: wow. Your shouter than Ed. *Bites pop-tart*


	6. Chapter 6

"So let me get this strait. You wont give me the letter my sister left?" Ed asked for the fifteenth time in three minutes.

"Yes."

"WHY NOT?" Ed shouted.

"Because. I dont want to." She said with a smirk. Ed looked down to the floor.

"Please?" Ed said. She huffed a little and chuckled.

"No."

Ed looked up from the floor with tears streaking his face. Oliviar has never seen Ed cry once. She was shocked at the change in emotion. Oliviar stood up and walked over to Edward.

"Have it." She said and dropped it on Eds lap. Tears splashed on it as he picked it up. Ripping open the paper Ed read it out loud.

_"This chase is soon to be done. It was fun while it lasted but I want to see you two now. Do me a favor and go to Lior. An old friend should be waiting. Love Claire."_

"Oh god really?" Ed said and stood up. Walking out without another word Ed went to his room. Flopping on his bed.

"We have a while before a train comes Al." Ed said into his pillow. Ed fell asleep in minutes, as did Al. The boys spent about a week in the Briggs fort before leaving for Central.

* * *

Otaku: I'm sorry for this freakishly short chapter. I have writers block so this took me a while. I promise I will make it up. Mean while, I have been typin a vocaloid yaoi. It should be up soon too. Thats how I shall make it up!

Yui: Yaoi?!

Otaku: Yes.

Claire: OOhh I wanna read that!

Alphonse: What is a Yaoi?

Edward, Yui, and Otaku: NOTHING YOU NEED TO READ!

Kagamine Rin: I like this story.

Kagamine Len: Am I in the yaoi? I hope i'm paired with someone!

Kagamine Rin: What?

Hatsune Miku: Your into yaoi?

Hatsune Mikuo: Hey! so am I bro nice going! *High fives Len*

Big Al: Dude, Can I be with Leon?

Leon: Hell yeah bro!

Otaku: I DESIDE NOW EAT YOUR POP-TARTS AND SHUT UP!

Kagamine Rin & Len, Hatsune Miku & Mikuo, Big A, Leon: Okay. *Bites pop-tarts simultaneously.*


	7. Chapter 7

Ed and Al boarded the train for Central. They had to spend a week in Briggs and it wasn't fun at all. Ed sat down in the seat and sighed.

"God she thinks we are slaves!" Ed said, resting against the window. Al sat across from him and took off his jacket.

"How was your first and hopefully last trip to Briggs in your body?" Ed questioned. Al giggled a little.

"Horrible." Al said. People settled in the train and only one seat was open. A single passenger sat down and glanced over.

'Dammit! Why was this the only seat!' Claire yelled at herself. She had bough a coat and pants so people would stop questioning her. She pulled her hood closer to her face, knowing she would have to take it off soon. Quickly, she pulled out a hat and pulled her hair back into a bun

Slipping the hat on her head, she pulled off her coat to show her long sleeve turtle-neck sweater. She snuggled to herself in the corner of her seat.

"Edward, when will we see Claire again, I miss her." She heard her brother say. She felt tears prick in her eyes. She had one more thing to do before she could talk to them again.

"I don't know Al, I miss Claire too. I really hope she is okay." Ed said and rested his head on his arm. Al looked around the train car and landed his eyes on Claire. He studied her for a few minutes until he made eye contact. Quickly looking away when he saw the fire in her eyes.

Claire was happy her death glare still worked on Al even if he didn't know it was her. She relaxed a little into her seat as a food cart was rolled down. Ed stopped it and grabbed many food items. Once he had his food, The man turned to me.

"Would you like anything?" He asked.

"Hot coco?" I asked quietly. He placed the cup in front of me and a small cup of milk. I dumped the milk into my cup and slowly sipped. I didn't need to eat but I wanted to look normal. Finishing off the warm liquid, I pulled my scarf over my mouth and rested into the corner of my seat.

"Alphonse, how long will it be?" Ed said. I could barley understand it because i was deep in thought. I looked up to see the train has stopped in the middle of the track.

_"We will be stopped for a while. Some one put a big rock on the tracks."_

"Great..." I huffed out. How did I not notice the train stopped.

"Ed, where is the bathroom?" Al asked, never needing it before. Ed had dozed off. I stood up slowly, again trying to look normal for a girl who has been on a train for a few hours. I stopped in front of Al.

"I can show you if he is sleeping." I said calmly, scarf and hat still covering me. Al smiled and nodded happily. He fallowed me over a few carts when we finally ended up at some bathrooms. I entered the first empty one and Al in the second. Once done, I walk out and wash my hands. He stands next to me quietly with a smile.

"Thank you. I would never of found it. You know, I have been on many trains for days at a time and never needed to use the bathroom." Al said, smirking.

"Oh, whys that?" I ask softly. He looks at me and spoke again.

"For a few years of my life, I was a soul chained to armor." He said with a now sad smile.

"Oh, so are you that Elric boy, the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Trying to act as if I dont know my big brother isn't the one.

"Oh no. The one that was sleeping is Edward, The Fullmetal Alchemist. Sadly he resigned the title because he gave up his Alchemy for my body. Look at me, explaining my story to a stranger." Al said with a smile. I smiled back and responded.

"That's interesting. Can I hear more?" I asked, walking back to our seats. Al agreed and checked on Ed. Ed still sleeping, Al sat across from me. The waiter brought hot chocolate to the table and Al smiled.

"So why were you a soul in armor?" I asked. Wanting to know what my brother's did.

"When we were younger, our father left us. A few years after, or mother passed away from a sickness that swept the and I studies alchemy for years. We wanted to see mom's smile again so we did the forbidden. We tried to bring her back to life. Well, when you try to do that, you create a homunculus. We created one named Sloth. What was on out cellar floor was far from human. Well, when it failed, I lost my body in the rebound. Ed lost his leg. He pulled a suit of armor to the floor. He was crying like a baby too. He drew a blood seal and transmuted my soul to the armor, he traded his entire arm. There, my soul was kept until the promise day, when I gave up my soul for his arm. He fought Father and well, gave up alchemy forever to get me back." Al finally finished. My eyes watered a little at my brothers past.

"I feel so sorry for you and your brother. That must of been hard to live with." I say, truly feeling bad. Al stretches and breaths heavily.

"Well, we have a night on this train. I guess I should go sleep." Al said, standing and walking over to Ed. I smile lightly under my scarf. I look over to my brothers who are fast asleep. I lean up against the window and look out to see snow drift down. The frost crept slowly over the window and I close my eyes, acting as if i'm asleep. I heard the clank of metal on metal and open my eyes. I look over to see Edward pulling his shoes on.

"What time is it?" I ask, directing it to my brothers.

"Oh, Its 7:30 A.M. The train will reach Central any minute." Ed said, shaking Al awake. I smile at the glare Al sends. The train starts to slow down until it stops. I look out the window to see a bright sunny day in Central City. I stand up and grab my bag full of cloths I will never use. Everyone files out and I am stuck in my booth. A note is dropped on the table in front of me. I grab it and read.

_'Claire_

_I know it was you the moment you gave me the death glare. It always worked on me well. I will not tell Ed you were on our train but I will let you continue the game. The last note had better come soon because I want to hug you._

_Love Alphonse'_

* * *

Otaku:I feel horible. I havent updated in so long. I'm really sorry. A lot is going on and just to let you know, This is almost done. Love you all who read!

Ed: YOU WERE ON OUR TRAIN?

Claire: Yes.

Alphonse: I knew it was her :p

Otaku: Don't fight.

*Ed kicks Al's shin*

Otaku: Too late. I do not own FMAB or Claire Elric. Byee


	8. LAST CHAPTER!

Ed and Al got tickets to Lior. The train came early so Ed and Al got on. Claire was also on this train but in a different car. The train ride went by peacefully for Claire and they soon arrived in Lior. Ed and Al got off the train and walked around while Claire got off and ran to the hidden room. She ran into the church and down some stairs. Claire pushed the wall until it moved. She walked into the room and sat down.

Ed and Al searched for Rose. They spent an hour looking around until they spotted her. Ed walked up to her.

"EDWARD!" She yelled, running to him. "I'm so glad to see you!" She said, letting go. She turned to Alphonse and he smiled.

"Alphonse!" She yelled, hugging him tightly. "Enough hugs. We are looking for our sister. Don't even ask... We were told she left a note hear." Ed said, looking around. Rose's eyes pooped open.

"Yes, its right hear." Rose says, opening her pocket. She handed it to Ed and he opened it.

_'Edward and Alphonse,_

_This is the last note. I am in Lior. I can't wait to see you guys. Look underground for me.'_

_~Clair_

Ed smiled and hugged Rose. "Thank you Rose." Ed said, he turned around and grabbed Al's arm.

"Come on!, I know were she is." Ed said, running around.

Claire had left the room and walked around to the roof. Claire sat on the room until she saw her brothers walk into the doors. She smiled and sat still.

"I'll wait 10 more minutes." She said and leaned on the wall.

Ed led Al down some stairs and some halls until he saw the wall pushed in. Ed and Al walked in together. It was dark and they couldn't see if anyone was in the room.

"ClaiAAA" Ed tried to say his sisters name but was hit in the neck. He collapsed, unconscious. Al was shocked but not even a second after, joined Ed on the floor. The person from the shadow walked out.

"Oh, so the Elric's did come." Lust's voice rang with a laugh. She sat back in the shadow and gazed around the room.

Claire left the roof and walked down the stairs, waiting to see Ed and Al. She had butterfly's and was a little shaky. When she made her way to the room, she saw something she never thought she would of seen.

"EDWARD! ALPHONSE!" Claire yelled. She ran the few meters to her brothers body's. She heard a laugh and looked up to see Lust.

"What did you do?" Claire sobbed out, holding Ed's hand and stroking Al's hair.

"Oh, so you didn't want this?" She chuckled out. Claire stood up and ran. She put a nightmare in her mind. Lust looked up the the sky and Claire kicked. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Claire yelled, sobbing into her arm as she punches Lust across the face. Lust couldn't answer before another blow to her chest was given. Claire grabbed the stone in her chest and ripped it out. Lust's body faded and regrew on the stone. Claire again, ripped it out. She repeated this until Lust couldn't regenerate. Her stone faded into dust and Claire sobbed.

"Edward, wake up. You too Al. Don't joke around with me. It isn't funny." Claire said, shaking the boys. "Please don't leave." Claire sobbed, shaking them harder, moving there entire body's.

"Nnnh." AL mumbled. Claire looked down to see Al opening his eyes. "ALPHONSE!" She shouted and sat him up. She hugged him tightly. "Claire." Al breathed out and hugged her back. Claire let go and turned to Ed.

"Wake up Edo. Please wake up." Che begged. His golden eyes opened and focused on her face. "Claire." He whispered. She hugged him tightly and sobbed. "I'm so glad your okay!" She said, pulling Al into the hug. She sobbed for a few minutes before calming down. Once she could see out her puffy eyes, she smacked both upside the head.

"How could you forget me!?" Claire shouted. Both rubbed there heads and smiled.

"I'm sorry Claire." They said in unison. Claire smiled and jumped onto them. "I missed your stupidity." She mumbled, smiling. Ed and Al wrapped there arms around her and smiled. "I missed you too." Ed said, hugging tighter. Al did the same and they sat on the ground for a good five minutes.

When she let go of there necks, she stood. Ed and Al stood after her and she grabbed there hands. She led them out and into the streets. "Lets go home." She said, handing three tickets to the worker. She chose a seat and sat next to Al. They all goofed off on the train (including transmuting a workers feet to the ground.) like they used to do. The train ride to central was long but fun. Once at central station, Claire led them to the train for home.

"Crap." Ed mumbled. Claire looked over confused. "We never fixed his feet!" Ed laughed out. Claire and Al joined in and looked at the last train they were on. He stood struggling but not moving. A perfect view from the windows. The three laughed more and sat in the seat. a waiter walked by. "Would you like anything to eat?" He asked. He was quite young and handsome to be working on a train. "Two of everything." Ed said before anybody could protest.

"Can you pay Ed?" Claire asked. Ed smiled widely. "I can still access my state alchemist money. Roy let me keep the watch and pay." Ed said, smile fading into a grin. They sat and chatted until the food came. Ed drooled and dug in. Al was a little more civil but still pigged out. Claire ate out of habit to look normal. They all laughed loudly, making other passengers angry. Once all the food was gone, the train pulled up to the station. Ed smiled and grabbed Claire's hand, along with Al's. He ran off the train, paying the very large bill on the way. Ed, Al, and Claire ran up the paths like little kids and finally made it to Pinako's house. They all ran up and burst through the door.

"WE'RE HOME!"

* * *

Otaku: I'm thinking of making like a '5 years later' chapter. Yup. This is the end. Claire Elric, I hope you like the story you requested. I enjoyed writing it and hated the writers block tho. Im working on finishing the book I have now and then posting more.

Ayase: I like it.

Kaoru: No one asked you Ayase.

Taki: BE NICE TO MY BROTHER!

Kaoru: im your older sister.

Kali: I'm not related at all. Who are you people.

Otaku: What?

Kali: Hi, I'm Kali

Random person that looks like Ayase and Taki but black hair and eye: Im brokensoul.

Kaoru: I still hate you.

Brokensoul: What did I do?

Kaoru: YOU ARE POSSESSING MY BROTHER!"

Brokensoul: True. *Random change*

Ayase: What happened?

Kaoru: Brokensoul.

Ayase: Oh, okay.

Otaku: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

kali: hard to explain.

Otaku: oh right, its in my roll play.

*random shouting* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Otaku: Your two days late...

Kali, kaoru, taki, ayase: HAPPE BELATED BIRTHDAY!

Otaku: Lets end this now. *Pulls twins from random place.* Hey Jon, Jonathan. End us.

Ayase: JON!

Jon: hey. *kisses ayase's head.*

Otaku: I DONT CARE IF YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE! JON AND JONATHAN! END US NOW!

Jon: Otaku1232123

Jonathan: does

Jon: not

Jonathan: own

Jon: Fullmetal

Jonathan: Alchemist

Jon: Brotherhood

Jonathan: or

Jon: Claire

Jonathan: Elric.

Jon and Jonathan: BYEEEE!

Otaku: God they gave me a headach.


End file.
